


Afraid to Die

by Soio



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, He is also being a father figure, James Nicholls needs a hug, James is afraid, James is younger than Jamie for 10 years, Jamie being a good captain, Partnership, Pre-Canon, Young James Nicholls, Young Jamie Stewart, and friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soio/pseuds/Soio
Summary: "Yo también le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero siempre debemos recordar por qué luchamos y por quiénes vale la pena luchar"





	Afraid to Die

* * *

La tarde llegaba a su fin, siendo la noche anunciada con el sol ocultándose y dando paso a la luna.

El capitán Stewart estuvo a punto de retirarse luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, claro, ese era el plan hasta que se le informó sobre la ausencia de uno de los cadetes y se le pidió a él específicamente que vaya a buscarlo.

 Personalmente no le agradaban los "niños" (a pesar de que la mayoría tenían 19 los denominaba así) y no entendía por qué debían molestarlo a él por algo tan simple como encontrar a un mocoso que decidió escaparse. Aunque también agradece que haya sido eso y no otra tarea, pues hallarlo fue muy fácil, sólo bastó con ir al establo.

— _Cadete_  —la voz del capitán hizó tensar los hombros del joven, quien rápidamente volteó, abrazando un pequeño cuaderno contra su pecho como si intentase esconderlo. — _¿Tu nombre?_

— _James Nicholls, señor_  —dijo casi en un susurro el rubio, y Stewart pudo jurar verlo perder el equilibrio por un breve momento.

— _Habrá_ s _considerado el intentar escapar, ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso te advierto que montar alguno de estos caballos puede ser peligroso_  —el capitán dio un paso hacia adelante y Nicholls uno hacia atrás por instinto.

— _No, señor, es solo que..._

— _¿Qué tienes ahí?_ —interrumpió el mayor, señalando el cuaderno.

Hubo silencio luego de la pregunta, el joven se removía en su lugar con incomodidad y el otro simplemente suspiró, no tenía toda la noche para esto.

— _Es mi cuaderno de bocetos, señor_  —habló rápidamente el cadete, abriendo el libro en las primeras páginas.

Stewart miró sorprendido los dibujos, acercándose lentamente para verlos mejor y, a su vez, para no asustar al menor.

— _¿Alguna vez pensaste ser artista en lugar de militar? Digo, creo que eso te resultaría más fácil que enfrentarte a alguien con una espada_ —dijo el capitán, pasando una mano por su bigote. — _especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no puedes sostener una espada sin temblar..._

Nicholls bajó la mirada con vergüenza ante la observación, no esperaba un comentario así en esa conversación.

— _Sí, señor, esa fue mi primera opción pero a mis padres no les gustó la idea_ —casi balbuceó en respuesta, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas y Stewart no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por él, el chico no era malo en lo absoluto.

Stewart comenzó a caminar, haciendo una seña para que su acompañante lo siga. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, donde el hombre volteó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— _Hablemos del entrenamiento, Nicholls_ —dijo el mayor, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. — _En éste corto período de tiempo ya todos hablan de tu mal desempeño. Si hay algo que te preocupa puedes contármelo y así quizás poder ayudarte a dejar de ser tan patético_ —dejó escapar una leve risa al ver cómo los grandes ojos azules frente a él se iluminaron por unos segundos hasta que escuchó las últimas palabras.

James miró algo inseguro al capitán, Stewart fue el único que se preocupó por él hasta el momento y contarle sus problemas realmente le podría ser útil.

— _Sí, señor, como ya he mencionado antes yo quería ser artista pero mis padres se negaron y me trajeron aquí_ —tomó algo de aire, para luego volver a hablar. — _Como usted podrá ver me falta músculo y el entrenamiento me resulta una tortura. Además..._

Hubo otro silencio, Stewart estaba tan agotado y lo único que quería era acostarse y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana pero no presionaría al joven, no por ahora.

— _Le_ _temo a la muerte, o más bien a cómo voy a morirme_ —dijo casi en un susurro. —Tengo miedo de pensar en que habrá una guerra y ese será el escenario de mi muerte. ¿Qué habrá luego de eso? ¿A nadie le importará si muero?

El capitán se mantuvo en silencio, asombrado por la reflexión. No quería mentirle al niño, pero tampoco quería sonar como un desalmado.

— _Niño, si_ _tu familia te obligó a venir a pesar de tu obvia condición física es porque confían en ti_

— _O por el simple hecho de que quieren verme muerto..._ —interrumpió el menor, desviando la mirada. — _verme muerto porque no puedo ser el hombre que quieren que sea..._

Stewart volvió a su silencio, la afirmación salió con tanta naturalidad de la boca de Nicholls, como si estuviera listo para cumplir con el "deseo" de sus padres.

— _Dijiste que le temías a la muerte, ¿cierto?_ —intentó cambiar de tema rápido, sabiendo que funcionó al ver al rubio asintiendo — _Te contaré un secreto, yo también le temo a la muerte, pero siempre debemos recordar por qué luchamos y por quiénes vale la pena luchar_

James miró de regreso a Stewart, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

— _¿Una motivación? Yo no tengo ninguna motivación_ —murmuró el joven. —mis padres me detestan, los reyes no tienen conocimiento de mi existencia, y si Dios realmente me quisiera no me haría pasar por esto...

— _Bien, a lo mejor ninguna de esas cosas sea la que te inspire a avanzar, ¿qué tal si lo haces por mí y por esta pequeña amistad que estoy planeando forjar?_ —rió con algo de fuerza el castaño al ver la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de éste y sacudiéndola ligeramente. — _Ahora vuelve a tu habitación, Jim_

— _De hecho es James, señor..._

— _Lo siento niño, pero ese es mi nombre, a partir de ahora serás conocido como Jim Nicholls y yo como James Stewart, pero puedes decirme Jamie_ —tiró su cigarrillo al suelo, dándole una sonrisa a Jim antes de marcharse de una vez por todas.


End file.
